Blame it on the alcohol
by xLoveMitchiex
Summary: The party is over and Rachel is left alone in her basement,or so she thinks.../Faberry


My first Faberry fic, and hey, it´s smut. XD If you find a plot, feel free to tell me.

I honestly don´t know how this happened, but I think it started with the bra hanging around in Rachel´s basement when she was cleaning up. I thought it was Brittanys but I´m sure brittanys had black points on it. So I´m sure it wasn´t Lauren or Mercedes bra, and I don´t think Tina owns a pink bra, so that left Quinn or Santana for me. And since I´m a Faberry shipper, well, read for yourself.

I beg your pardon if there are any mistakes in gramma but english is not my first language and also, it´s 5.30am. Comments are appreciated though! ;D

* * *

Rachel didn´t know when the party had ended, all she knew was, that she was now alone in her basement, left with a mess, a spinning head and this fuzzy feeling all over her body.

She had kissed that Blaine guy, it had been really nice, but Kurt had a crush on him, what kind of a friend would she be, if she made a move? But he seemed to have liked that kiss as well, and Finn…wait, who cared about Finn? She didn´t, did she?

"Berry." Rachel suddenly heard a very familiar voice and turned around.

Her eyes caught sight of Quinn, who was looking directly at her while clinging to the banister for support.

What was the blonde girl still doing here? Everyone had left, Finn had taken them home, hadn´t he? Rachel didn´t know.

"Party s´over then, hm?" Quinn tried to get the slur in her voice under control and came down the stairs, walking slowly into Rachel's direction.

"Over." Rachel repeated, trying to get sense into her head. Why was her heart beating so fast? Did alcohol do this to people? Did it make their hearts beat faster? Did it give them a fuzzy feeling in their stomachs? Was this the reason, people said they were _drunk on love_?

Rachel´s head was hurting, she didn´t know what was happening. With Quinn coming closer, she suddenly felt a strong affection for the Blonde, and also…want? No, that couldn´t be, could it?

Quinn, on her behalf, wasn´t sure what she was doing here either. She was drunk and she remembered telling Finn she didn´t need a ride home because someone needed to take care of Rachel.

But why on earth would she, Quinn Fabray, be that person? It wasn´t, that she didn´t like Rachel, but they had never been friends. God, they hardly even spoke a word to each other, but for some reason Quinn didn´t want to leave her alone.

With less than a meter between them, the Blonde suddenly stopped and caught Rachel´s eyes with hers. They were brown, a bit glassy from all the alcohol, but still beautiful and _Shit_, was what Quinn even doing here?

A voice in her head told her, yeah even _screamed _at her to turn around and run as fast as she could, because whatever was going on here, it was something that would have consequences, and this was Rachel Berry, for God´s sake!

Suddenly Rachel made a step forward, almost closing all of the distance between them. Quinn wanted to draw back, but she couldn´t. Her body wasn´t moving, not even an inch, she was paralyzed and still captured by the Brunette´s eyes.

"Rachel." She managed to say but even if she had proper control over her speak, she wouldn´t have known what else to say.

Rachel on her side, didn´t even plan on letting Quinn getting any further, and had therefore placed a finger on the Blonde´s lips. She came closer and closer and pressed her body against Quinn´s, who was finally able to move back, but she suddenly felt the urge to stretch her arms out and grab Rachel, because for some really strange reason she couldn´t define, she didn´t like the loss of contact with the other girl.

_This is so wrong, _she thought. She couldn´t want Rachel that much, could she? But why was her body screaming for the Brunette´s touch? It was screaming so loud that it threatened to drown the other voice in her head.

"I´mma kiss you." Rachel whispered and a wave of heat rolled through Quinn´s body, how could she be so turned on by this? Suddenly she was pushed back and heard the Brunette whisper again.

"´n I´mma take you on that stage." Rachel didn´t know where all those words where coming from, but she frankly didn´t care. Finn had told her to live and to live meant to do what you wanted, right? And this was what she wanted.

Rachel Berry wanted Quinn Fabray.

"That dress, ´s ridiculous." Quinn tried as her last defense, but it only resulted in Rachel opening the zipper and the next second the dress was sliding down her shoulders, leaving the Brunette smirking and only in her underwear.

Quinn caught her breath, but didn´t even have time to admire the sight fully, because her ankles hit the edge of the stage and she stumbled backwards, Rachel following her down to the ground.

"Being bossy, aren´t we?" Quinn then chuckled.

"I´mma diva." Rachel replied, still wearing that smirk and the Blonde felt the sudden urge, to kiss it off her face. But this couldn´t be happening, she couldn´t be in Rachel Berry´s basement, who was on top of her, half naked, and about to kiss her. Surely this must have been a dream, a drunk dream.

But then, why was Quinn dreaming of making out with Rachel?

_To hell with it!_ The Blonde finally thought, bringing her hands up to Rachel´s face, pulling her down for a kiss.

It was messy and needy, and more clumsy than anything else, but it felt good_, so good_.

Quinn let out a moan when Rachel moved the kiss from her lips to her neck. The blonde had a soft spot right behind…

"Oh my god." She breathed and felt Rachel smile against her neck. Suddenly her hands were everywhere, touching Quinn, making her squirm and whimper.

Her shirt and bra were gone in an instant and she felt Rachel moving down and pressing kisses to her stomach.

Scenes from earlier were coming to Quinn´s mind, when she had insulted Puck about ruining her body. She felt the sudden urge to cover up her stomach, but Rachel caught her hands and held them in place.

"You´re beautiful." She whispered and Quinn looked down, seeing her smile and she knew that this would be an image that would be burned into her memory forever, an image she would never, and would never want to, forget.

Her hand found its way into Rachel´s hair, gently pulling at it, while the brunette now pulled down Quinn´s pants and began doing things that made the Blonde scream in ecstasy and which she never thought Rachel was even capable of doing.

Quinn tried to remember when the last time was, that she had felt so good, so wanted, but her head was spinning and all she could think was _Rachel_ and things like _oh my god._

She knew that she wouldn´t last much longer and it was moments later that the fireworks inside of Quinn exploded and she came, muttering senseless words and Rachel´s name over and over.

It took several minutes for her to calm down, to slow down her breathing and attempting to think normal again.

"Quinn…" Rachel now whispered, lying half on top of her and not moving at all.

The Blonde opened her eyes, a small smile spreading across her face, as she rolled over so she was on top if Rachel.

Maybe she wasn´t over Sam, and maybe Rachel wasn´t over Finn, but it didn´t matter, not tonight.


End file.
